


【ygo vrains/草游】—Werewolf—

by Chuanxiao



Series: YGO VRAINS [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: 2018/03/12人外，兽化，r18发情狼人草薙哥、发烧虚软游作草游双箭头，带糖；设定基本都是我瞎掰的，大家开心就好草薙哥的毛色瞳色和眼线真的都很容易让人想到狼啊……
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Shouichi, 草薙翔一/藤木游作
Series: YGO VRAINS [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845928





	【ygo vrains/草游】—Werewolf—

**Author's Note:**

> 2018/03/12
> 
> 人外，兽化，r18  
>  发情狼人草薙哥、发烧虚软游作  
>  草游双箭头，带糖；设定基本都是我瞎掰的，大家开心就好  
>  草薙哥的毛色瞳色和眼线真的都很容易让人想到狼啊……

P站配图 [http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?illust_id=67697843&mode=medium](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?illust_id=67697843&mode=medium)

大概是因为最近的行动太多，又不太注意休息，在游作解决完手头的程序问题之后他才意识到自己发烧了。

虽然并不严重但也做不到视而不见，这会儿不那么专注于编程，他感觉头有些昏沉沉的，浑身的肌肉都泛起酸痛向他抗议。翻了翻抽屉发现没有合适的药，游作穿上外套，也没搭理括噪的Ai，下楼去找草薙哥。

草薙翔一通常都会停车在离他家不远的位置，一方面是为了方便双方有什么事的时候好找，另一方面也是为了保护游作。游作身为十年前事件中的六个孩子之一，现在也还在努力奋战着找寻真相，草薙实在不想再有什么灾难降临到游作的头上了。

月光很亮，他下楼之后毫不费力地就找到了黄色车身十分显眼的热狗车，打开车门就进去了。

……没人？

游作愣了一下，才恍惚想起他好像忘了什么事……身后突然出现的呼哧呼哧的喘气声提醒了他。

今天是月圆夜。

草薙翔一是一个狼人。

这世界上怪异的非人存在多得是，但像草薙翔一这样能够丝毫不为人所察地生活在市井之中却是非常少见。

大概是得益于曾经受恩于人类的经历，草薙翔一非常擅于融入人群，甚至比身为人类的游作都要擅长。

若不是有月圆之夜这个东西，游作甚至都会忘记他其实是个狼人这码事。

不过说实话就算是月圆之夜游作也不太上心。就算是被草薙哥提醒过，但以往即使是月圆夜也只不过是比平常精力更旺盛了一些的草薙翔一根本不可能让游作有什么危机感，更别提兽化了，游作一次都没见过。为此他甚至怀疑过草薙哥是不是只是骗他玩的。

所以当游作看到背后那只在他之后从外面进到车厢内，体型相当庞大的紫灰毛色的大狗的时候，他一时间居然有点反应不过来。

“……草、草薙哥？”犹豫了一下他才敢把名字叫出口。

不是，狼人变身的话也是狼吧？虽然眼前这位体型大得恐怖，可这也太像狗了……大概是因为他不懂？

“那个，草薙哥，我来拿……”游作话说到一半就顿住了，草薙翔一似乎并没有在听他的话，那双银灰色的眼珠跟着动作左看看右看看，最后停到了他身上。

想了想还是不管草薙哥有没有在听都决定先说完：“我有点发烧，来拿……呜！”话音未落游作就在一声闷响中被对方扑倒，整个车子都因为车厢内突如其来的这股劲力一阵晃动，橱柜里的东西叮叮当当一通乱响。

因为发热，游作感觉自己的头沉甸甸的，连反应和动作都不像往常那么灵敏，后背在车厢地板上撞得生疼，他迷糊了一会儿才反应过来，张了好几次嘴才说出话：“……草薙哥？

狼人的鼻子正贴着游作的脖子一个劲地闻着什么，蓬松的毛发蹭着他的脸暖暖的发痒，他拍拍狼人扒在他肩膀上两只毛茸茸的前爪试图让狼人从他身上下来，却意外发现这个模样的草薙哥手感相当好。

毛绒绒的草薙哥……？

游作差不多是想都没想，下意识地就抬手搔了搔狼人的下巴，没想到对方居然真的像狗一样眯起了眼睛享受起来。

草薙哥你绝对是搞错了什么吧。

无奈地叹了口气，游作拍拍狼人的侧颊想让狼人起身，可狼人打了个呼噜，甩了一通浑身的毛，非但没有下去的意思，两只前爪甚至还突然开始轮流交替着刨挠起游作的衣服，坚硬的爪勾一下就抓翻了游作腰上的皮带扣。

“啊？！草薙哥？”游作被狼人的动作吓了一跳，虽然衣服布料有一定的防护作用，狼人的爪子还是抓得他一阵大痛，还来不及躲开，草薙的头一沉嘴巴一张一合，在游作还震惊于狼人的一口利齿时就这么扯坏了游作的衬衫。

这下游作才后知后觉地感觉到情况有些不对。说起来狼人会在月圆之夜力量徒增兽化什么的……这种定期的生理变化是什么意思来的？

他双手抓住狼人的一只爪子用力挣动，企图从对方的爪下逃走。狼人大声呼噜了一气，似乎有点不高兴，一爪子拍在少年柔软的小腹上，拍得游作差点叫出来。

好痛！

两只沉重的前爪摁住了对比之下显得格外单薄的少年的肩膀，狼人仍旧一边发出呼噜声一边在游作的脸旁颈肩间不住地嗅闻，时不时还伸出粗糙的舌头在少年白皙的皮肤上舔一下，和着狼人喷在他脸上湿热的吐息让游作一时间有些慌了手脚。

“草薙哥……别、别乱舔啊……”你是狼人不是狗啊。

狼人温热的舌头在游作赤裸的胸膛上重重舐过，从未被如此触碰过的娇嫩乳头被粗糙的舌面狠狠刮过，游作一下惊喘出声。

“……草薙哥？！唔！”刚想开口说话，脆弱的乳头就又被舔了一下，轻微的擦痛之余，一种陌生的怪异快感也升了起来。“别、别舔……草薙哥？”

狼人完全听不见他说话。

游作胸前的皮肤很快就都沾满了狼人的口水，暴露在空气中的肌肤直接感觉到阵阵的凉意。被狼人重点照顾了的两个乳头全都泛着湿漉漉的水光可怜地站立在空气中，像是等人采拮的红色梅果。因为陌生的快感而紧张不已的游作紧紧抓住摁在他肩头的狼爪，连声唤着草薙哥的名字试图叫醒他。

直到狼人开始扯他的裤子，游作才真正意识到情况有多不妙。

这已经不是信赖不信赖的范畴了，就算他再信赖草薙哥，这也太过了。

回过神来，游作突然绷紧身体，双脚并拢弓身用力朝上直踹过去，正好踢着狼人的胸膛把他顶开。没想到身下的少年突然反击，狼人相当震怒地一声咆哮。

游作的动作已经相当快了，如果没有别的阻碍的话，他肯定能，起码能跑到车厢外。

但就在他狼狈地从狼人身下抽身爬起来的时候，发烧引起的阵阵头痛和眩晕让他失去了对身体的支配权，他刚恍惚地扒住一旁的壁柜往前踉跄了两步，后背就重重挨了一下，整个人直接被狼人一爪拍倒在地，摔得他几乎喘不过来气。

游作眼前一阵发黑。

大概只有几秒的时间游作却感觉好像过了一个世纪那么长，直到感觉到嗡嗡直响的脑袋，他才再感觉到自己五感的存在。

这回是趴着摔倒了，后脑还能感觉到狼人喷吐出的热气。狼人再次摁住他的肩膀，用的力气还比之前大了不少，游作肩膀的骨头都被摁得发痛。

“……草薙哥！放开我！”

回应他的是从背后摁着他的狼人低头在他耳边恶狠狠地咆哮了一声，吼得游作耳朵都疼。

游作还试图挣扎，狼人又在他衣服掀起的后腰上拍了一爪，少年痛叫一声，冰凉坚硬的爪钩在他的皮肤上留下数道显眼的红痕。

“不要……放、放开我……草薙哥……”

对于游作的声音充耳不闻的狼人焦躁地拿后爪往前踹游作的腿，前爪的施力因此稍有放松，但还是完全挣脱不开，给游作的空间就越来越小。于是在不断地被迫之下游作只好勉强蜷起双腿，双肩贴地地趴跪在狼人怀里。

狼人踩住了他跪在地上的小腿。

“！停下！草薙哥！”游作突然忍不住大喊起来。狼人仍旧摁着他，前爪松开了他的肩膀伸在他的腹下抬高了他的身体，同时开始拿锋利的牙齿撕扯他的校服裤子。游作一挣动他就一爪子拍在游作后背上把他摁住，锋利的犬齿几下就扯裂了本来还算结实的布料，更让游作惊慌的是，狼人居然连他的底裤一块都给扯了。

怎么会这样？草薙哥一向都没有攻击性的，为什么突然？！

而且这也太有目的性了？

粗糙湿热的东西突然在少年的臀部上抵过，游作差点惊叫出声。

“不要！草薙哥！快住手——”

狼人粗糙的舌面继续舔过他的后背，微凉的身体衬得狼舌格外地热烫，被高热的物体熨烫过的肌肤再被湿漉漉的气息喷过，连着后背细细的汗毛一同被濡湿吹拂，引得游作浑身一阵颤栗。

“住手、唔……醒一醒啊草薙哥……”

狼人硬生生撬开了他紧闭的双腿。

游作快疯了。

巨兽的鼻子和长吻一起探进游作被硬生生架开而合不拢的大腿根间一阵嗅闻，大型野兽喷吐的气息扑在最为私密部位的肌肤上，狼人还时不时伸出舌头刮过他大腿里侧的皮肤，一种原始的惊悸感直接从尾椎骨顺着脊椎直冲上脑，游作顿时感觉股间的软肉酥麻一片，双腿发软完全失了力气，差点直接瘫倒。

陌生的快感和逐渐失去控制的身体让游作感到十分的不安，他一边努力挣动双腿一边连连摇头：“不要！别碰那里……草薙哥，不要……”

依旧什么都听不见的狼人伸出宽阔的舌头，毫不客气地从少年下身不知什么时候挺立起来的性器一直舔到在紧张中微微颤动的后穴，把少年所有的隐私部位全都舔了个遍。

惊惧中传来的让人头皮发麻的快感直接让游作孔雀绿色的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，本来想说的阻止对方的话语被触电般的感触绞得支离破碎，变成了断断续续的惊喘呼叫。发觉这个事情的少年立刻抬手捂住了嘴巴把剩下的声音全数吞回肚子里。

稚嫩的性器又被舔了一下，会阴处传来的快感让游作本就因为发烧而昏沉沉的脑袋更混乱了，全身都发软得厉害完全使不上力气。

……怎么会？被狼人舔弄着下体，游作居然开始觉得身体发热，心跳加快，呼息都变得急促起来。

想……想要？

动情的酡红色不知不觉中爬上了游作的脸颊。

不知名的温暖笼罩了他。游作还没反应过来怎么回事，就感觉有什么热烫的东西挨近了他的腿间。游作眨了下眼睛愣了愣。

不对，等下——

弓身俯在他身上的狼人耸动着身体，滚烫的器物贴着他的会阴向前滑动了一下。只是一下就让游作惊恐起来，狼人的性器尺寸大得离谱，他不知道会发生什么，但是却清楚接下来发生的事肯定不会好——

明明白白地感觉着狼人的身体先是往后撤了撤，又往前挺了过来。

后穴突然被滚烫的器物顶住，器物前端有什么粘滑的液体直接都涂蹭在他的身体上，那种切实想要进入的力度硬是把一点都没有经过扩张的穴口撑开了不少。游作却忍不住惊叫起来。

“不要！草薙哥！不要！快住手——”

为什么是那里——？！

狼人耸动身体，滚烫的性器再次朝游作从未被开发过的后穴顶过去，力道大得少年跪着的整个身体都被顶得往前耸动了一下。

游作慌乱地抓住了狼人的结实的前肢，胡乱挣动着的双脚脚背在地板上打得生疼。“啊！停下！那里不行！草薙哥——”

“好痛！会坏掉的！快住手——”

狼人前细后粗的性器的优势很快就显现了出来，根本没有扩张过的穴口，只是第三次顶撞狼人的性器就顶进了一截。

游作痛呼出声。

野兽的吐息胡乱地拍打在游作红痕未消的后背上，狼人继续着缓慢抽出再顶进的动作，粗壮的性器每次都能更多地深入他温暖的体内。而少年随着体型硕大的狼人顶撞的动作跪都跪不稳的身体就显得尤为脆弱可怜。

游作的脑子昏昏沉沉的，莫名的委屈和后穴撕裂般的疼痛硬是逼得从来不哭的他泪水顺着脸颊扑簌簌地往下掉。他下意识地试图往前爬躲避身后似乎要把他撕裂的疼痛，狼人就呼噜一声一下骑上他的背，被迫撅起的臀部反而变得更容易被侵入，游作一下就又哑着嗓子叫出了声。更无法理解的是，他不知道为什么这样的自己，下腹部居然还渐渐升起了灼热的欲望，刚刚因为疼痛而疲软下去的阴茎居然渐渐又抬起了头。

太奇怪了……这真的是他的身体么？后穴里的褶皱不断地被狼人的性器碾压着撑开，原本紧缩的穴口也渐渐松软开，开始向适应的状态转变。

连思维也变得黏腻起来。“唔！不、不要了……草薙哥……啊、再深、不行……”

游作顶多只是能想到肯定有哪里不对，可再多他就怎么也想不到什么了，以往冷静清晰的思维全都被莫名升起的快感搅乱，连想要理清三点都做不到。“啊……第、第一啊——”

狼人突然加快了动作，属于野兽性交时过快的抽插速度顿时就让游作忍不住哭出了声。

“呜啊……好痛！草薙哥——不要呜——”

“要坏、坏掉了——”

尽管狼人的性器只有三分之一的部分进入了游作身体，可那实在不是正常人类能吃得消的尺寸，更何况是初经人事的游作。但被莫名的快感抬升着，游作的身体居然在每一次疼痛的插入中都会触电般地颤抖，这根本就是不正常的事，可他却已经完全没有思考的能力了。

在过大的刺激下少年柔软的肠道很快就分泌出了润滑的肠液，狼人本来只是插入了一部分的性器借着润滑也越来越深入，抽插间甚至开始带上黏糊糊的水声。初经人事的肉穴没多久就被撑开到了极限，而在快感中抬头的阴茎也很快就在狼人快速的抽插中射出了第一次的精华，白浊的液体全都喷溅在冰冷的地面上，再蹭到无力伏倒的少年柔软的腹部。

“啊、呜呜——”

怎、怎么会这样——

尽管在高潮来临时游作后穴里的媚肉不由自主地绞紧了狼人的性器，但狼人的活塞运动却仍旧没有半分放松。随着交合处的律动，趴跪着的身体狼狈地耸动着，游作咬着挂在臂弯的衣袖，粉蓝的头发摇得散乱开，哭红的眼角湿漉漉的，睫毛上还挂着晶莹的泪珠，湿润的孔雀绿色的眼睛一阵失焦。让人喘不过来气的快感如拍岸的潮水一波比一波强地扑向他混沌不明的大脑，把他剩余的理智全都淹没。

他渐渐地开始能从狼人的性器离开后穴时感到难以忍受的空虚，而在被狼人尽可能插入后又会舒服得发出满足的喟叹。游作完全不明白自己到底是怎么了，后穴里不断分泌出润滑的液体，抽插间的水声越来越明显，被狼人阴茎的头部碾压到某个致命点的时候全身就会犹如触电一样，甚至忍不住哀哀地呻吟起来。

“呜……草、草薙哥……慢、慢点……”

后穴因为过快的抽插热得像要烧起来，没过多久他前面稚嫩的性器居然就又在强度不明的快感中抬起了头。游作被操干到彻底地神智不清，迷乱中似乎看到没关严的车门漏进来的一丝冷冽月光，他张了张嘴，却只能发出无意义地呻吟喘叫，透明的涎水把他之前咬得通红的嘴唇染得晶莹柔软，顺着嘴角混着泪水和汗滴落下来。

整个车厢都在狼人操干他的动作中微微晃动着，橱柜里的东西都随着律动叮当细响，衬得夜色里狼人的呼喘和游作失了神的呻吟声格外清晰。

狼人突然又加快动作，游作完全被肏开了的后穴里的媚肉自发地绞紧嵌入其中的粗大性器。少年的身体突然绷紧，宛如渴水的鱼般张大了嘴，喉间的气流哽咽，勃起的阴茎随着身后又一次重重的顶入猛地射出稀薄的白浊。随着高潮的来临，他全身都剧烈地颤抖起来。狼人低声咆哮一声就狠狠往前送了进去。

“——啊啊！哈啊——”少年孔雀绿的眼睛中瞳孔突然抽紧，狼人一直没能把性器全部都插入他的身体，但就插入的一大截已经让他难受至极，而且这段性器还在涨大——

“啊——不、要进来、啊啊——”似乎察觉到狼人的意图，游作狼狈地哭着试图挣动，但早就被操得瘫软的身体毫无挣扎的力气，只感到后穴里突然爆发开惊人的热度冲击着他的肠道，碾压过他的前列腺，于是紧跟着刚刚高潮的余韵游作就又尖叫着高潮了，前面的阴茎不停地往外翻着稀薄的液体。

眼前的世界只剩下白茫茫一片，游作的呼吸滞住，再随着高潮平息逐渐缭乱，最终陷入到昏暗的沉寂里。

“……”

“……游作？你醒了么！还好么？”

从冗长的昏睡中醒来，试图动弹身体却被无处不在的酸疼打消了念头，游作低哼了一声，费力地睁开眼睛，好一会儿才从落入视线的朦胧光影中分辨出了草薙翔一的影子。

不再是狼人的模样，而是他熟悉的草薙哥。

“……唔……”

似乎稍微安下了心，游作抬眼望了望。

墙皮脱落，是他自己家。

“游作！”

“……草薙哥。”

身上全被打理干净了，还换了干净的睡衣。

“游作……我……”坐在床边的男人抬起双手，虚握了一下后又失措地放下了，“我……”

“……我没事，草薙哥，不怪你的……是我不小心，你早就提醒过我了。”游作叹了口气。

错就错在他原来一直都没把草薙哥当狼人，而是一直当做普通人看的。毕竟在见识到昨晚之前，草薙翔一和普通人类也没什么不同。

少年的嗓音还略有些沙哑，他抬起眼帘颤了颤又合上了，浓暗的孔雀绿中还透着疲惫的色彩，但面容平静又柔和。

然而听到他道歉男人表情顿时格外地难受。“……怎么可能没事！……游作，对不起……”“该说对不起的是我才对啊……”枕在枕头上的游作无奈地笑了出来，“话说草薙哥你这该不会是第一次兽化吧？”

“当然不是了！……不过上一次也是好多年前……”说实话太久没有过兽化他都快忘了自己兽化的样子了……结果却因为最近工作量太大长期处于疲劳状态，就这么导致了这次月圆之夜的兽化，这原因对于狼人来说着实有点丢人。草薙翔一一手捂住了脸。

闻言的游作闭着眼又勾了勾嘴角。

少年笑起来真的是格外的好看。

被打岔到一边，草薙翔一也不好再不停地自我检讨，轻咳了一下，他无措地张了张嘴，犹豫了好一会才问出口：“……还疼么？”

狼人的性器什么样他再清楚不过了。特别是自己先清醒过来时身边的游作那糟糕的样子，几乎让他心疼得无以复加。他发誓再也不会让这种事情发生了。

“……还好。”提及感受的问题，游作的脸顿时微微有点泛红，他小声回答着。

“那个……草薙哥……能问你一个问题么？”

“啊？”

“狼人……是不是会有催情的……什么的……”少年似乎有些难以启齿地嗫嚅着声音问。

“啊！”草薙翔一像突然醒悟过来一样惊讶了一声，明明都已经是成年人了，居然也会脸红。

“呃……是……就算血统再怎么稀薄，狼人也毕竟是魔物的一种……”草薙翔一不自然地挠了挠自己的一头乱发，“……因为受孕的成功率很低，所以在交配时的确是有促进对方发情的东西，不过一般都是对同类的……我也不知道这个对人类也有影响，而且影响还这么大……”

“哎？草薙哥你知道？”游作一下睁开了眼睛。

“啊！是、不、不是的！我还以为是做梦——那个时候算是……神志不清的，还以为在梦里，也记不太清……根本什么都控制不了，糟透了……也许还幸亏狼人的魔力没让你太难受……而且狼人的魔力也有一定的恢复能力，你现在不发烧了吧，身体的恢复大概也能快一点。”草薙翔一少见的特别的手足无措，话也解释得有些慌乱。

游作却突然抿着唇笑了。

草薙翔一愣了愣，“游作？”

游作缩了缩身子，泛红的半张脸都缩进被子里，声音显得闷闷的：“我就知道……都那种情况了，草薙哥你还是慢吞吞的，明明看起来都很心急了，却还是等着我。”他起初还以为会死在发情狼人的手上，草薙翔一却出乎了他的意料。

“我——”“草薙哥很温柔。”游作眨了眨眼睛，脸颊蹭着枕头，被散下来的发丝遮了一半的脸，“真的。”

草薙翔一呆住。

“……我喜欢草薙哥。”整张脸都闷进枕头里的少年突然就说出了自己的心声。

？！

“……很……喜欢。”

草薙翔一呆滞地张了张嘴，说不出话。

啊……真是的……虽说一直想让游作稍微变得率直一点，但也不是这样的啊……

叹了口气，担惊受怕了一白天的男子紧绷的神经突然舒缓了下来。他搔了搔下巴上在一夜之间冒出来还没来得及刮掉的胡茬，极具东方特点的柔和面容露出了无奈的笑意。

“嗯。……我也。”


End file.
